Sweetest Poison
by BrightlyColoredNight
Summary: Well in theory her job was easy. However, biting her tongue and not hitting perverted noble men was not. None the less, she repeated her job every night. That is why she was at this party, waiting for her latest target: Count Cain Hargreaves
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I was inspired by **Kurama'sFoxyMiko** a bit from her challenges.

**Not a really chapter. Just kinda a prologue to get things started. This will get better, but it will most likely be a one/two shot after this chapter. **

Every party was identical. Men leered, women gossiped. For some reason, mainly over her. Maybe it was because of her mysterious "family" or because she was _different_. Whatever the reason, her "family" used it to their advantage. She was their pretty little spy on England's high society. Growing up in Japan, she was friends with Inuyasha, the illegitimate son of a Japanese woman and an English noble man, similar to her. They were best friends and everything was normal. However, the next thing she knew, she was on a boat to England with Inuyasha, to live with his English half brother, Sesshomaru, and his noble mother. How she became involved, she'll never know. Her scatter brained father probably mentioned Kagome and her odd little _talents_ somewhere and Sesshomaru's mother heard. Whatever it was, Kagome became their pawn in their mission to find out about some group that her new family was worried about. Her job was pretty easy.

1. Go to random party.

2. Look pretty and distract so Sesshomaru and his other minions can find information.

3. Gather some info herself if she is given a target.

4. If anything goes wrong, give whoever's involved some "happy medicine" and make them forget pretty much everything about whatever happened.

Well in theory her job was easy. Biting her tongue and not hitting perverted noble men was very hard. But none the less, she repeats her job every night until this little group, whatever it was, was dealt with. Then she could go home.

So that is why she is at this party, on the arm of her "brother", Inuyasha, waiting for her latest target,

Count Cain Hargreaves

More will come soon. I hope this inspires **people **to** write more crossovers like this hinthint. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I was inspired by **Kurama'sFoxyMiko** a bit from her challenges.

"This sucks."

Lady Genevieve, Sesshomaru's mother, quickly smacked the young girl on the head as she further tightened corset around her chest receiving a loud yelp. Genevieve finished tying the strings and pushed the girl down into the vanity chair she had been clinging to and set herself to the task of do Kagome's hair.

"The first part of acting like a lady is not talking like a street urchin…and stop pouting."

Kagome sighed softly.

"Why do I have to do this?"

Genevieve continued putting the long pieces of black hair into curls and pins on top of her head; silence filled the room.

"We need you to distract those idiots so my darling son and the moron and get the information we need."

Smiling at the older women's nickname for Inuyasha, she turned around and looked up at her.

"I understand that but why do I have to gather information today though? I suc- am awful and getting any info…mation."

Genevieve smiled slyly.

"Simple. Earl Hargreaves is smart but has his weaknesses: beautiful women. And no matter how lovely my son is, he just won't work in this job."

The two broke into a fit of giggles. When she first came to England, Kagome was nervous around the beautiful noble. She seemed so cold and graceful that Kagome, a little klutz with no idea of nobility, was easily intimidated. It was easy to see where her son got it. Not to mention the slight bitterness Kagome felt from her. She couldn't really blame her after her husband cheated on her with a Japanese girl he met. Kagome didn't help her case by talking back to the woman and her son every chance she got. However, over time the two became closer and Lady Genevieve became like a second mother. Their merriment lasted for a while longer until who else but Inuyasha came bursting through the door.

"WHY THE HELL IS KAGOME SEDUCING THAT STUPID EARL?!?!?!"

Genevieve sighed, "And here comes the puppy."

Inuyasha growled at his HALF-brother's mother before turning to Kagome. A blush stained his cheeks at Kagome's current state of dress or lack there of. Kagome was never too modest, at least not in what she was wearing now: undershirt, underskirt, and corset.

"What's wrong now, Yasha?"

He quickly recovered and glared at the girl.

"You're not going to seduce that man."

Genevieve raised an eyebrow and asked, "She's not?"

"I'm not?"

Inuyasha froze as Kagome glared at him. He made a huge mistake.

"N-no. You can't trust him. He's hits on every woman around."

"And?

"AND?!?!"

Kagome got up and began putting on her gown for the night.

"Lady Genevieve, can you help me put this on?"

"Of course. After I'll do your makeup."

Inuyasha soon realized he was being ignored. Anger flowed through him. How dare she ignore him! He was thinking about her well being and she was acting like this?!? He stalked over to her and grabbed her arm and spun her around. Angry blue eyes stared up at him.

"Inuyasha. I understand your concern, but I can take care of myself. You or no one else can tell me what I will and won't do. Got it?"

Inuyasha was slightly taken back, but before he could respond, Sesshomaru walked through the door and pulled Inuyasha back out with him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?"

"Stop acting like an imbecile and finish getting ready. You need to look some what decent."

The two brothers left down the hall, Inuyasha's ranting ringing off the walls. Genevieve laughed softly at the two boys. She looked down at the raven hair girl. Pain filled her sapphire eyes. Genevieve frowned.

"Alright now, forget puppy. Let's finish getting ready. You have a job to do."

YAY! I actually updated at a decent time. Yay for me. I know next chapter we'll see Cain but that's it for now. Next chap I promise so please keep watching!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Sir, will you please remain still for one moment?"

Count Cain Hargreaves glared at his trusted servant, Riff, and stopped his fidgeting so Riff could finish dressing him. Riff couldn't be too upset with the teenager for he knew his mind was somewhere else at the moment. After their lasting meeting with Crehador, the medium spoke of a family who seems to be connected with Delilah in some way. A family whose history was drenched in as much blood and scandal as the Hargreaves', the Seigneur family.

Cain was familiar with the mother and son of the family: two cold individuals who would shot you dead without a flicker of emotion. The father was warmer but still could never to be trusted. However the two teenagers who recently joined the family, the love children of Lord Seigneur, were very different. They both were more open and emotional and didn't act properly at all. Cain personally hated Inuyasha. The _boy_ was immature, crude, brash, idiotic, and had no sense of class. He was fairly handsome, at least to a few noble daughters, but his constant scowling took away from any attraction he had. The only time he meet Inuyasha, they ended up arguing with each other. Inuyasha started yelling at Cain, until his half brother dragged him away calling him an embarrassment. When ever they saw each other at a gathering, the white haired teen glared at him.

Kagome was different though. She did not act like her brother or any of the other noble women. No, she talked and acted freely and not idiotically. One moment she would be acting childish with the children and the next would be debating with a man over politics. Cain never saw her gossip like other women and never seemed to be trying to get men to sleep with her. Most women scoffed and mocked her behavior merely out of their own jealousy. The fact that she was quite beautiful only flamed their hatred. Kagome attracted every man seemingly without out doing anything. When she has gone up to men, all of them very rich and powerful, and spoke with them, within moments she has them wrapped around her slender fingers. Every powerful, noble man has received her much fought after attention… except Cain, which left a sting of jealously in the Earl.

He wasn't jealous of being ignored because he had feelings for her, as Oscar and Riff suggested (Cain viciously denied their claims). He wasn't jealous at all (in his mind). He was just frustrated that he could not figure out what she was up to. Every man she spoke with could not remember what they spoke about or anything at all about their time together. All they could remember is being with her some point. The men always had an odd smell on their clothing after their time with Kagome. They said it smelled like an herb but could not say any specific one. Even after borrowing a piece of clothing from one of the men, Cain could not figure it out. However, now that he heard of a connection between his father's organization and Kagome's family, he guessed her and her family were gathering information abut something for his father though he wasn't sure what. This brought him back to why Kago-…they still haven't gone after him.

"Sir, if Lady Kagome is connected to Delilah, then I am sure she will go after you soon enough."

Cain narrowed his eyes at Riff and his "I know you're thinking about her and you like her" smile.

"I am aware of that. It's not that I care if or when she confronts me, it's what her and that family is planning."

Riff nodded and muttered something that sounded like "then why are you pouting?", but Cain pretended not to hear.

"Just keep an eye on them, especially Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"And you'll watch Lady Kagome?"

"Only because she is the one who is probably gathering the information. It would be easier for me to follow her and stop anything she tries to do. And Riff."

"Yes sir?"

"Stop smiling."

"Yes sir."

Yay! I updated. Thanks to all the people who added me to alerts, etc. It really motivated me to write. I know they still haven't meet but next chapter they defiantly will. Just had to do some back story. But this week they will meet! I encourage people to write some Godchild/Inuyasha crossovers. PLEASE!

Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The beautiful children of the Seigner family sat crammed in the back of a carriage heading off to their latest job. Inuyasha glared out the window. Sesshoumaru stared bored out the other window. Kagome sat in between the two going insane. Her corset was too tight, her hair was pinned everywhere, and she felt like she was wearing a mask with all the makeup she was wearing to look older. She really didn't like working for her new adopted family. There was something bad going on but she didn't know what or really want to know. All she knew is if she did what she was told she would soon be back on a boat heading home.

Thinking of home made Kagome ache inside. Everything was so much less complicated then. She missed her mother, brother, grandfather, and friends dearly. She even missed her old relationship with Inuyasha. She used to have the hugest crush on him back home and still did slightly. However, now they were "siblings" and all thoughts of love had to go out the door. Even without that, they couldn't act like the friends they used to be. In London everything was so strict and proper. In their little town everything was so relaxed and calm. You could do whatever you wanted and not be looked down on. Her town was rare in that sense. But she was having a pretty good time seeing new things and meeting new people. She'd just suck it up and make the best of it even if the tension in the carriage right now made her want to shoot someone.

Kagome's thoughts soon traveled to her job for tonight. She had to admit that Count Hargreaves was very handsome, maybe even as much as Sesshoumaru. She knew that she had to be the one in charge and in control, but she was sure one look would make her turn to goop. Yes her love for Inuyasha was also dimmed by her crush on the Count. However, she would not let him get the best of her. Kagome was well aware of his arrogance and appeal that had women dropping at his feet. She would not be one of those mindless girls. Yes Cain would be at her feet begging before the night was done.

Kagome giggled a bit at the thought causing her "brothers" to look at her odd making the teen blush. Luckily, the driver announced that they arrived before they could question her. The trio quickly got out and both brothers each took Kagome's arms while heading of towards the bright mansion in front of them. The mission starts now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The entrance of Seigneur siblings immediately started whispering among the guests. Cain immediately took notice, especially of his latest beautiful mystery. He was talking with his uncle, the host of the party, who upon their arrival went to great them leaving Cain to quickly follow.

"Lords Seigneurs so good to see you!"

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well Sir Hargreaves," Sesshoumaru replied elegantly.

Mean while Cain and Inuyasha caught each other's eye and immediately sent their traditional glares to each other causing Kagome to giggle. This caught Cain's attention and smiled at her. Kagome did everything she could to not turn completely red, much to the young count's pleasure and her "brother's" displeasure. Cain immediately took her delicate lace-covered hand, laying a delicate kiss upon it, never straying his eyes from hers.

"It's a pleasure to see you tonight, Lady Seigneur."

The inner Kagome squealed and practically fainted, but luckily the outer Kagome had recovered quickly, remembering her job. As soon as he let go of her hand, she lowered her eyes and curtsied, showing a bit more cleavage than normal without looking desperate or trashy. She smirked knowing exactly where her target's eyes were going.

"_Men are such easily manipulated creatures."_

She slowly raised her eyes to lock with his, "The pleasure is all mine Count Hargreaves." Her soft seductive voice caused both Cain and Inuyasha to shiver.

"Oh! Lady Kagome I hardly recognized you! You grow lovelier everyday!"

Uncle Neil's voice quickly awakened them from the spell the raven beauty cast. Kagome quickly regained her self from the surprise of the old man's interruption.

"Thank you Sir Hargreaves. You are too kind."

Neil chucked as she curtsied slightly and smiled modestly.

"So modest too! You two must have a hard time keeping the men away from her."

Inuyasha let out a simple _keh_ while Sesshoumaru (with a glare at his brother) replied, "Occasionally, but she can also take care of herself." Inuyasha laughed, but a quick elbow to the side from Kagome quickly silenced him and endeared her even more to Cain.

"Lady Seigneur, would you like to get a drink with me?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged a look before he nodded and she turned back to Cain.

"Of course Lord Hargreaves, but please just call me Kagome."

Cain gave a sly smile back and took her arm as they walked away.

"Of course, if you call me Cain."

She smiled sweetly back, moving closer than necessary to him. She would win this game of seduction.

"Deal."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow I updated this finally. I hope ya like. I know it's moving kinda slow but the next chapter it WILL speed up A LOT! I already know what's happening and I think everyone will enjoy (especially Cain and Kagome ).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nada

The night went on perfectly. Kagome never once left Cain's side and she could not say she minded much. It took everything in her power to remember her job. However, Kagome enjoyed herself as he twirled her about the dance floor and make witty acidic comments about the guests that made her laugh. She never knew a noble could be so…funny. Cain even seemed to start relaxing around her. Good. Her goal was still in mind as the young lord led her outside.

* * *

Cain had to say his companion was one of the most enjoyable companions he ever had at one of these gatherings. If he did not know she was up to something, he might fall for her coy comments and innocence. Little did he know the personality he believed she was faking was really her own. She completely forgot about acting after a few minutes with him. Even though he did not know this, Cain was going to enjoy the beauty for a little longer. He knew he had to remove her from the probing eyes and ears of others before he could confront her. He would discover her connection with Delilah.

The young couple strolled outside arm in arm into the night; both enjoying each other's company.

"You're awful Cain," Kagome giggled.

Cain smiled and quickly replied, "No I'm not. Just merely honest."

"Maybe but you're still awful."

Kagome leaned over the balcony to stare out at the massive grounds. Little lights flickered throughout the flowers and trails and the mansion left a soft glow on everything. It was truly beautiful. Kagome sighed softly in pleasure. Cain's eyes softened at the sight before remembering the other men and Delilah. He had to move on with his plan.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

Kagome sluggishly looked back at Cain, when lips pressed tight on hers. Her eyes flew open in shock as Cain pressed her tight against the railing. She tried to think but gave up as Cain's lips removed all other thoughts. He nibbled on her bottom lip, coaxing her to open her mouth. After their lips broke apart, Cain moved down to her neck slowing nipping and sucking the pale flesh. Kagome moaned slightly as her fingers weaved through his raven hair and his roamed over her body. She had never felt like this before. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, home, everyone seemed to disappear with every kiss and caress. Once Cain stopped, Kagome met his eyes with a hazy glance. Cain smiled seductively and pulled her closer nuzzling her hair. Everything seemed so perfect!

"What is your connection with Delilah?"

Kagome was shocked out of her daze. She didn't know a lot about Delilah at all, but if he asked her that, he knew she was up to something…well until he kissed her that is. She tried to pull away from him but his hold was too tight. She continued fight but he held on.

"I asked you a question."

"Let me go!"

"So you are involved?"

Kagome glared.

"I have no clue what you're taking about you jerk!"

"Then why are you fighting?"

"WELL maybe it's because so jerk kissed me just to hold me hostage and accuse me of being part of something I'm not!"

"You still haven't denied anything."

"What proof do you have?"

Cain was losing his grip so he flipped her around so her stomach was on the rail and he could hold her hands behind her back. Kagome let out a cry of shock and outrage.

"Well my lady, besides the rumors of your family's connections, there have been many men who have also been connected to odd happenings that for some reason lose some of their memory not long after being close to you."

"Maybe they were drunk?"

"Perhaps, but liquor doesn't leave powder over their clothes."

Kagome didn't respond. She was trying to think of a way out of this. She had some of the powder on her, so if she could just press it hard enough against the rail it could-

"Looking for this?"

She froze as Cain held the little vial in front of her eyes. Cain smirked knowing his little playmate was caught. He placed another kiss against her neck, but Kagome shivered from fear now instead of pleasure.

"Now ready to answer my questions?"

"Count Hargreaves, let go of her now before I leave a bullet in your back."

* * *

Whoo I updated! People were actually reading this and I've got a lot of hits so I wanted to write for my new readers! Yay! So read review and write more stories!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"I recommend you back away from her now unless you want a bullet in your head Earl."

Cain froze keeping his focus on the girl in front of him. Her eyes darted between her brother and the young noble trapping her to the balcony. Sesshoumaru began to lose his patience,

"I said NOW Hargreaves!"

Reluctantly, Cain pulled away from Kagome a sneer contorting his face. He did not appreciate being ordered around by anyone. Kagome quickly darted into the arms of Inuyasha who stood behind Sesshoumaru and his gun. Green eyes scanned over the family in front of him. Fine, they interrupted his questioning of the girl but he was not done with them. There was no way in hell he would let them leave before he got some answers.

Straightening his posture, Cain put on a pleasant façade marred by a smirk, "Well Lord Sesshoumaru I think we have something to discuss."

Inuyasha growled, "Like hell we have to fuc-" "Yes that would probably be an excellent idea Earl Hargreaves," interrupted Sesshoumaru ignoring his brother's cries of outrage.

Cain merely smirked walking past the family. Kagome was focused on him until their eyes met prompting Inuyasha to shield her from his gaze. Golden and green clashed before he stopped at the entryway and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"After you."

* * *

Once situated in a private office of his uncle's Cain began the questioning, "Whom are you working for?"

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow at the question, "We work for no one but ourselves."

"What are you looking for?"

"We are looking for nothing in particular."

"Then why have you been seeking information from nobles?"

"Excellent question."

"Then answer it."

"For no real reason."

"Then why me?"

"Hm you were next on the list."

"What list?"

"The list of people to investigate."

"Why are you investigating people?"

"For reasons."

Cain practically growled at the older male sitting calmly across from him. Off to the side Inuyasha gloated over the Earl being bested as Kagome fidgeted in her seat. Cain was growing sick of the games and decided to just get to his real question.

"Are you involved with Delilah?"

To anyone else, Sesshoumaru did not seem to react to the name, but Cain saw the way he stiffened his muscles and how a look of recognition darted past his eyes. He knew something. After a moment the silver haired noble responded, "No we are not."

"But you have heard of it?"

Another pause before a simple, "Yes."

Suddenly Cain felt a rush of adrenaline at the breakthrough. "How?"

Sesshoumaru sat in thought for a moment trying to decide what he should say and how much. He did not trust the Earl but at the same time he did not know if he could trust _her_. "I heard my mother mention the name in passing. No details on what it was or in what context she meant it in but it was not in a normal sense," he finally responded.

Kagome broke in quickly. "Wait why would she mention it? What is it? Is it bad?"

Both men ignored her but continued their conversation. "Your mother?"

The older man nodded. "Yes she is the one who we collect information for. As far as I know it is just to keep tabs on other families. That's all I really know about it." Before Cain could continue his questioning a knock interrupted.

"Cain, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, I think its best you all retire for the night. I have rooms made up for you to stay in."

Sesshoumaru nodded standing up to follow Neil trailed by Inuyasha, Kagome, and a reluctant Cain. He wanted nothing more than to continue his questioning but it seemed they were done for now. However, this would not be the only conversation they would have. He would make sure of it. A maid directed them all to their rooms, which were all next to each other: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Cain. The siblings said their goodnights. Sesshoumaru nodded to Cain while Inuyasha scoffed and rushed into his room. Once the elder brother retired to his, Cain looked at the youngest noble. He noticed how nervous she looked as he walked toward her to bid her goodnight.

"SORRY!"

Cain's eyes widen by the sudden outburst. "Why my lady?"

Kagome realized how insane she must of appeared right then and tried to calm her nerves. "Well for trying to trick you. I really don't like having to do it and you seem so nice and I had fun with you and…"

Cain drifted off as she rambled on taking her in. She was odd for sure but endearing in her own way. He could not deny his attraction to her. Perhaps if her brothers were not too much of an issue…

"Umm Cain?"

Refocusing Cain saw her looking at him oddly with her hand towards him. Realizing he missed something he asked her to repeat. Kagome just smiled brightly.

"Friends?"

The whole situation was odd. He did not have friends even as a child. Even Riff was not technically his friend. However, Cain reached for her hand and shook.

"Friends."

How could a grown girl be so giddy at something as simple as a friendship? Her suddenly happy demeanor amused Cain. It was like watching Merryweather. Without notice, thin arms wrapped around his waist in a quick hug. None of this was proper at all but as she pressed herself to him he decided that for now their _friendship_ was all right.

"I do find it odd though that we are friends yet I've been getting to know an actress all night, not Kagome Seigneur."

Cain was really becoming fond of the confused, blushing face of his new "friend."

Once she picked up on what he was talking about Kagome laughed nervously scratching the back of her head. "Ya I actually kinda forgot I was supposed to be acting so that was me!"

He nodded as an idea came to mind.

"If that is the case then I think I am going to enjoy this _friendship_."

Before Kagome knew what was happening Cain closed the space between them placing his lips on hers. Taking advantage of her shock, Cain pulled her closer deepening the kiss. After a few moments the duo pulled apart. Taking in her dazed face, Cain couldn't help the smirk forming on his face. Taking her hand he placed a soft kiss never taking his eyes off hers.

"Good night my dear _friend_."

* * *

"So are we in agreement?"

Genevieve tilted her glass to her lips letting the red wine pour down her throat. The idea seemed fine. She would get what she wanted for a minor sacrifice. Setting the cup down she met the gaze of her companion.

"So I get the influence and power I want and all I have to do is-" "Give me the girl," the figure finished.

Something about the man made her uneasy. Part of her wanted to cancel the entire thing but greed and vengeance overpowered any thoughts of giving up her plan. Everything would work out. Sesshoumaru and the bastard would never know.

"Alright then. I will get the boys out of the house Friday between 2pm and 5 pm. Make sure your people don't screw this up." Genevieve stood up silently walking towards the gentleman. The figure's smooth smile made something in her wince as he grasped her hand.

"All will go perfectly."

"It's been a pleasure doing business Alexis."

* * *

I UPDATED! Whoooooooo!

Ya…so sorry about the long delay without any updates. I've been busy and uninspired as of late. Last night I was thinking about my stories and felt bad for the few people who actually read them so I come up with what I was going to do and updated! I tried a lot more of this one so I hope people like it. Tried bit of a different style. I've pretty much had a general idea on what to do with this story for a bit just hadn't put it into words since I didn't think I was that great at it (still don't think I am). But I'll try to continue if people like it. I'm not going to make people review before I post a new chapter or anything. It makes me happy just seeing the amount of views I get. If you want to review (in a positive way) that's great. I actually get nervous when people do because I always worry they're going to say it is horrible. Anyway hope you liked and I'll try to write more soon!


End file.
